<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Yggdrasil System Did Not End With A Bang by nonbinary_pineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378773">The Yggdrasil System Did Not End With A Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_pineapple/pseuds/nonbinary_pineapple'>nonbinary_pineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Lyf-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_pineapple/pseuds/nonbinary_pineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Lyf, he has to deal with Yog-Sothoth and the Mechanisms in one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stowaways' Shenanigans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Yggdrasil System Did Not End With A Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is eventually going to be prison mechs plus Lyf. This chapter is (probably) the angstiest it's going to get because writing angst is not my strong suit.</p>
<p>I'm using they/he for Lyf.</p>
<p>CW for a brief mention of a panic attack. If reading it may make you uncomfortable, stop reading after "They hadn't completely gotten away from Yog-Sothoth," and continue reading at "Lyfrassir Edda did not die."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Yggdrasil System did not end with a bang. If you asked former Inspector Lyfrassir Edda, when exactly it ended, the most specific time they would be able to give you would be probably some time after they escaped. Even this they were not sure about. When you’ve spent nearly two and a half years almost completely isolated with only your thoughts to keep you company, it is very easy to doubt yourself and wonder if you’re even still sane. For all Lyfrassir Edda could tell, Yog-Sothoth had gotten to them and none of the last thirty-one months was real, if “real” even had a meaning anymore.</p>
<p>     The way Lyf knew it, he had left New Midgard on a small ship, stopped to refuel at the Hoddmimis mining colony, left immediately, and repeated for over two years. Whenever he got low on fuel or supplies, he would find the nearest place to dock, get what he needed, and leave. His only real goals were to escape Yog-Sothoth and his memories. Thus far, he’d only been mostly successful at one of these.</p>
<p>     Now, they supposed, it didn’t really matter what was and wasn’t real or what they wanted. Their ship had crash-landed on a planet that seemed to have been inhabited recently, but no longer was. As they had fallen, they had tried to use the last bit of the ship’s reserve fuel to contact any of the radio towers, but no one had answered and they had seen no activity of any kind on the planet’s surface.</p>
<p>     Lyf’s ship had thankfully landed in the middle of a field, one of the few places on the planet not taken up by forest or what appeared to be cities. Everything had gotten jostled around in the crash and Lyf had fallen to the floor on his side, landing awkwardly on his shoulder. His arm had gone numb and there was a sharp pain in his leg.</p>
<p>     Expecting visible blood or bone, Lyf looked down at their leg. To their surprise, they did not see either of those things. Instead, their leg was laced with shifting rainbow light. The pain had dulled and Lyf realized suddenly that it must be healing them. It only took them a second to figure out what the light was and what it meant.</p>
<p>     They hadn’t completely gotten away from Yog-Sothoth.</p>
<p>     Lyf stared numbly at the light as it worked it’s way from his leg to a cut in his side that he hadn’t even noticed. It felt both warm and cold in a way that made Lyf feel nauseous. He could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest and his breathing was ragged as he watched the thing he had spent years running from become a part of him. His vision blurred and he suddenly felt like he was about to die. Surely Yog-Sothoth wouldn’t heal him just to kill him immediately after. Maybe, it was just being in such close proximity with an eldritch being that would do him in. He had escaped Yog-Sothoth once, leaving everything he knew behind, only to to be killed by it several years later, alone on an alien planet. His last thought before he blacked out was one of regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Lyfrassir Edda did not die. When they woke up a few hours later, night had fallen. They could see a moon out one of the ship’s windows. Lyf wiggled out from under the debris and stood in the field, next to the wreckage. Along with the moon they had seen from inside the ship, there was another one, just cresting the horizon, and more stars than Lyf had seen from any other planet they had ever been on.</p>
<p>     As he was staring at the sky, the wind shifted and Lyf heard what sounded like singing. He turned in the direction it appeared to be coming from and saw smoke drifting over a hill to his left. Maybe the planet wasn’t completely deserted like he had thought. He decided his best bet was to follow the singing and hope whoever it was could help him.</p>
<p>     After a couple minutes of walking, Lyf could make out the words. It sounded like several people were singing, which Lyf hoped was a good thing, although he was well aware that it meant he would be outnumbered if whoever was singing happened to be hostile. He only managed to catch the last few lines of the song.</p>
<p>     <em>All fell before her firm resolve / all fell before her pistol cold / all fell before her badge’s blazin’ light</em></p>
<p>     The singing stopped and for a moment whoever was on the other side of the hill was quiet. Lyf stopped at the bottom of the hill to wait for whatever happened next. There was a beat of silence, then someone yelled something they didn’t quite catch. A new song started up, this time with instruments. As Lyf started walking up the hill, they realized with a start that they recognized the song. Just as they reached the top, it clicked where they knew it from.</p>
<p>     <em>Like whiskey lace with gasoline / we’ll get you stinking drunk</em></p>
<p>     Oh, fuck no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about how short this chapter is, the rest will hopefully be longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>